Playing God
by Minako25
Summary: Continued from Spider Spider. Based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. After witnessing the great power held by the girl Mau, Hook plots to use her eternal abilities for his own needs. Highlights Billy Jukes, Slightly and James Hook.
1. Chapter 1

PLAYING GOD (Introduction)

A week had almost past since Billy Jukes and Slightly had last seen the cat guardian Mau. Slightly had returned home to the lost boys, to the open arms of his family. Peter quickly forgot that the boy named Tsekani had even existed. The other boys quickly followed his example, not so much as whispering a word of the demon-boy.

Everyone but Slightly, how could he forget everything that had happened to him so easily? He was slightly angered... more so, just disappointed, but what could he expect? Just another adventure that Slightly would simply keep to himself.

For now Slightly had other adventures to attend to, and there certainly were a lot of them. He was always busy and never alone, perhaps a sign the boys did remember what had happened. Nibs especially was being extra watchful. Guilty for his wrong and so making certain that Slightly was always accounted for. It was kind of annoying, but Slightly understood why, so he let Nibs coddle him... just for a while.

As for gunner Billy Jukes, why he'd never felt better in his life. Captain Hook had surprisingly found the blackened heart to forgive him for being A.W.O.L. Saying that after he'd thoroughly thought it through, the execution of young Jukes, would do him little good. The brief distraction of death would bring him little pleasure. Strange behavior for the tyrant James Hook, but Billy was just glad to be home again.

Besides Hook's "forgiving" nature, the rest of the crew was treating him rather well too. As soon as Tsekani was defeated, their memories returned to them and they all claimed to feel rather foolish about the whole episode. The best was yet to come, as for the whole duration of the week, Billy was pardoned from all his duties. The combination of all his injuries had made him a rather useless crew member. Jukes entertained that he should have dislocated him arm and broken his wrist long ago, if it meant the royal treatment.

The injuries were healing quite nicely though, thanks to medicines of the Indian village, courtesy of Slightly's sneaking. So in a day or two it would be back to back breaking work all over again.

As Billy sat in the crows nest, watching the seas roll, he considered the whole of this bizarre week. A dreadful feeling of unease had been eaten and tugged at his brain. He looked over his shoulder at the men working below, then to the closed door of Captain's quarters.

Though he couldn't give a word to the feeling, Jukes knew what it was, no matter how he tried to deny it. This whole week was but just a ruse if there ever was one. Perfectly woven, cleverly devised, and drawn out at a slithering smooth pace. Everyone was too nice, too helpful, too forgiving, and Jukes was just too diverted enjoying it.

Jukes recognized that dreadful feeling in his gut.

What plot was the Captain secretly devising? A half cocked plan for an invention that he was just buttering Jukes up for? Was he after information? He had seen Jukes with Slightly, there was no way to avoid that anymore. He probably thought Jukes knew all the Lost Boys secrets now.

Raking his brain for more ideas, he couldn't recognize anything that the Captain would want from him. He'd find out soon enough, he knew, this game had reached it's peek.

"Mr. Jukes!" Smee's kindly Irish voice called up to the crows nest, "The Captain would liking a word with you, if ye'd be kind enough to come down!"

"Aye aye!" Billy shouted back. Here it comes, a whole week of waiting and plotting about to be set into motion. If not, then Billy was sure he must have died while fighting Tsekani, and the fates forgot to announce his passing. A coma maybe? Sure, he'd been knocked around silly for hours, and this was a fancy of dream. A dream that stung like the fires of Tartarus and the bitter flavors of one of Cookson's soups.

"The Captains waiting in his quarters for you Mr. Jukes." Smee directed the boy as he hit the deck. Billy nodded and made his way up the stairs.

As he got out of ear shot, Starkey looked up to complain, "I hope this is the last of this farce. I'm tired of doing extra chores, so that boy can sit around on his lazy ass all day long."

"Shut your garb Starkey!" Mullins snapped a dirty rag at the Englishman's head.

"You argue with the Captain, then be my guest," Alf motioned towards the cabin.

"Well don't tell me that you agree with old mans whims?" Starkey inquired of the group. His tone cried out the familiar song of mutiny, but no one dared to speak the first. "No I don't agree with it, and I don't know what the Captain thinks he's going to gain." Mullins shook his head disdainfully, watching the boy.

The sharp melody of the harpsichord filled the space the Captain occupied. It was beautiful and calming to the gentleman's ear, but ominous and foreboding played against a wicked claw. On a wooden perch, rested the emerald parrot Short Tom, who chirped with the tune.

Hook paused for a moment, to smile at the bird, and stroke the underside of his crooked beak.

"My victory is at hand, my fine feathered friend," he chuckled pleasantly. "Patiently I have waited, patiently and with a humored spirit for this week to end. Now closer, my hour of triumph draws near. For now I have an answer to my longing question, I have the key to the domination, the power and control of my very life! It lies in the form of a pretty little girl, hidden away in the bowels of the earth. And I have her in my hook!"

The Captain shouted out and the parrot squawked, "Pretty girl... pretty girl. In my hook!"

The melody of the harpsichord continued, "Now all that is left is to uncover what secrets that boy holds under his tongue. To use him as persuasion to the secret mysteries that girl hides. To extend the hand of friendship to this girl. Then with her secrets I shall be unstoppable, and Peter Pan will finally fall at my hand."

Short Tom cocked his head towards the Captain, as if to doubt him.

"Yes you say, that the boy will not be so easily swayed. That he will object my authority, deny me information to protect the girl, as he would do so for one of those wretched Lost Boys. That I wouldn't doubt. For as Captain, I know the boy's true nature, that of a boy and not a man, not a pirate. And in his lies, he will speak to me the truth. For now we shall just wait to see what we can unearth from the boys lips."

A light, timid rapping came at the door before it slowly began to creep open. Hook stopped his practice to face the gunner as he entered.

His mind was busy in thought and suspicion as he let himself into the cabin. He created dozens answers and misunderstandings to say to avoid the subject that he feared the Captain would bring up.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Billy inquired the obvious.

"Yes, come in Mr. Jukes," Hook all too brightly welcomed him. He could see it in his feigned smile that he had other intentions. The gunner almost shook his head and verbally made a disgusted noise. He thought to say, do you actually think I'm buying your utter bullshit? I see right through you Captain James Hook. As so did the Captain.

The room was silent for a moment, and tense Billy found himself looking at everything but Hook. The harpsichord, the table, that stupid parrot Short Tom, maps, a globe, out the window. The drapes that concealed his dearly departed mothers picture.

"Now Mr. Jukes," Hook began. "I sympathize that you've been through a quite momentous week."

"I'm more than ready to go back to my duties sir, if that's what you meant to call me in here for," Jukes quickly cut in. Hook gave him a look of annoyance and Jukes knew to zip his lip.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Jukes. As I was saying with your bravely putting your life on the line for that Lost Boy. Facing a "demon" which most of my men would be far too cowardly to face."

"That Lost Boy?" Jukes mentally repeated, if he didn't know any better, it sounded like Hook was perfectly fine with "that Lost Boy." Of course, Jukes knew, this was about Peter Pan!

"It certainly astounds myself to think you've done so much so selflessly... all alone." Billy slowly found that he had trouble paying attention to the captain. He was commending the boy now, for what and for why? It wasn't the first time either, he'd subtly try to boost the boy's confidence all week.

His imagination feel back into previous notions and again Billy concluded that he was comatose. Hook slightly chuckled to himself, "But if I recall, you did have help didn't you? A girl perhaps, what did you call her? Mau?"

Mau? Jukes nearly burst out again, this was certainly a new twist. Captain hadn't even mentioned the magical cat girl before, then why now?

"Mau, the Egyptian cat, if I am correct."

"I wouldn't know sir."

"Of course you wouldn't," Hook sneered, "But still this girl, Mau, a most magnificent creature. Why if it weren't for her, I'd have no gunner to speak of. She was greatly helpful to you and the lost boy Slightly. By King George, it should certainly be her that I should be commending."

Billy's mouth dropped open and he must have blinked twenty times in a row. Where did this all come from suddenly, Hook wanted to thank Mau?

"By Jove, that is exactly what I should do. But how locate the young maiden? Where can I reach this amazing woman endowed with such extraordinary powers?"

A mental brick suddenly hit Juke's head and his heart grew cold. How naïve could he be? Hook didn't want to thank Mau, he wanted to use her. He thought and soon remembered the Captain was the one who ran Slightly through and saw that the charm made him invulnerable. Hook must have wanted the charm too. But that was silly, it was only temporary and the only one Mau had. Yet, if Billy told the Captain that, would he really believe him? Probably not.

"So what say you Mr. Jukes? Shall we go to call upon your lady friend?" Hook finally asked, regaining the boys attention with a flick of his claw.

"Excuse me?" Billy asked, and Hook's brow furrowed in aggravation. He sighed heavily, "Is my request not clear enough Jukes, you dim witted ninnycock? The girl, Mau, I want to invite her aboard the Jolly Roger. And I want you to fetch her for me!"

"I..." Jukes' mind raced, "She's a busy girl, Captain. Besides, she's forbidden to leave her cavern."

"Well then at least we can go pay a visit to her, my dear boy."

"I can't sir." Billy answered all too calmly now, "I don't know where to find her."

"Balderdash!" The Captain shouted, clenching his fist.

"She lives in a labyrinth sir, a maze! I don't know the way, I don't know how to reach her! Can't we just leave well enough be?"

"Leave... leave well enough be? Are you protecting this girl?"

"Certainly not sir," Jukes' lied.

"Well this is just unheard of... and I will not except it. I want that girl and I want her charms and I want them now! Have I made myself clear yet Jukes?"

"Her charm?"

"She has the key to immortality? Do you think me daft boy! I've seen it with me own eyes." He pointed to them for emphasis.

"But you can't have it Captain, it doesn't work that way. Besides, it was the only one, it was destroyed."

Hook's face fell and for a long while he was silent, recollecting himself. Billy wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

"Is that so?" he finally double checked. Billy nodded quickly.

"I'd really thought you'd be more helpful Mr. Jukes. But if what ye say is truth indeed, then I guess there is nothing else to be said."

"Really Captain?" Jukes' face brightened, believing for a moment the captain was done, that he understood. He wished again he hadn't spoken out of turn.

"Yes Mr. Jukes I'm done with ye... be gone from my site."

Too readily the gypsy boy made hast for the door. Hook certainly was moody today and he was sure that all good moods were hereby ended.

"One last thing seaman Jukes." The Captain held the lad, "Ye've got a whole weeks worth of lollygagging to make up for, ye'd better get started. Your "holiday" is now over. I want everything on this ship back in tip top shape. Do you understand?"

"Aye aye sir." Billy timidly answered, not daring to look the man in the eyes. He heard Hook move away, to sit back into his chair. Billy scurried out of their like the dogs of hell were nipping at his heels.

It's strange to say what motivates a person to do something. Love, responsibility, lust, greed, or maybe even a moments insanity. Billy knew what had made him search for Slightly and risk his life. That was friendship and maybe to repay him, if that was even necessary. He knew for sure why the pirates had been so unnaturally nice to him, those were orders. He knew now why the Captain had not hung him from the yard arm and asked him about the cat girl. It was because he was a greedy villain, obsessed and more than like completely out of his mind.

But what Billy Jukes was really asking himself, was why he stuck his neck out for that girl, and lied to the Captain. He really didn't owe her anything and was feeling rather bitter about her currently. Because as soon as the boy had stepped out of that cabin, everything came screaming to a halt. His high became a low as he found himself sent directly to the galley to slave in Cookson's kitchen.

The pleasantries had all but stopped and they treated him again, like the lowly cabin boy he was. What a terrible set up, Billy fumed to himself the whole remainder of the day. The whole week was just another one of the Captain's schemes, and he wasn't even surprised. He was just thankful the Captain didn't scratch his back with the cat for not telling him all that he needed to know.

Still, he was injured, maybe that was for pity's sack. So instead they put him to work, a lot of work, with Cookson, punishment enough he supposed.

Again he asked himself "why" as he knelt on the floor, with a toothbrush sized scrub brush and cleaned the walls. Walls so coated and slimy that he swore some of it was still alive, or sprouting life. The others must have been saving this for him, all week long.

The wood boards creaked and footsteps approached him, someone had come to check up on him.

"Lights out Billy boy." Mullins informed him. "Ye need to ta get some rest besides."

"Rest? That's all I've been doing all week." Billy said, throwing the brush down. Offering his hand, Mullins helped the boy to his feet and directed him towards the stairs. Billy let out a great yawn, then tried to shake it off.

"C'mon there lad. Ye deserve a good nights rest. Whatever the Captain tells ya, you're the hardest working lad I've ever seen on a ship. Don't ye ever forget that."

"Thanks," Jukes grinned weakly. Together they walked to the men's quarter. Mullin's directed the boy in firsts, but made no effort to follow him.

"Aren't you coming shipmate?" Juke's inquired softly.

"I'll be down in a moment, don't you worry." Billy nodded and continued down. Mullin's gently closed the stairwell door behind him after waiting and listening a minute.

The Brooklyn pirate frowned, "Sleep well my young cully," then took a set of keys and locked the door. He looked to the side of the ship, by the railing, where all the remaining men and Captain had gathered.

"Are you ready Mr. Mullins?" the Captain's voice inquired.

"Aye sir," Mullins raised a ring of keys to show to the Captain, "He'll not be getting out and he'll not be in your way."

"Excellent, then tonight we sail men. I've an appointment with destiny!"

As Mullins got onto the longboat, he dared to ask, "Is this really necessary?"

"It is Mr. Mullins. I assure you tis all apart of me plan."

"Begging your pardon sir, but what is your plan?" Starkey cut in, taking an oar to row with as they hit water.

"Why, we're going after that mystical leprechaun of Jukes'," Smee happily chimed in an answer. "Ta steal her magical charms and what not so the Captain can be untouchable like that young whippersnapper was." That was the explanation of why they were searching for this girl, but what they would do when they confronted her. This wench from what they heard was no mortal creature and had the magic to defy the natural laws of life and death. If she could suspend the powers of death, it wasn't such a far fetched guess that she could project the powers of death too.

"That girl, Mr. Mullins has the key to my victory over Peter Pan. With her help, I'll be unstoppable." Hook smiled in child like glee.

"And what makes you think she'll help you?"

"When I want to Mr. Mullins, I have the power to be highly persuasive." the Captain chuckled to himself, all of the men cringed.

"Now row!" He hissed into the night air and the pirates left site of the Jolly Roger.

*****END INTRODUCTION*****


	2. Chapter 2

PLAYING GOD (Part One)

On tip toes and with silent tongues, the crew of the Jolly Roger, minus one, crept through the forest. Lantern in hook and at the head, marched Captain Hook. They were quick to reach their destination, the now familiar cave concealed well in Neverland's woods.

"Steady yourselves men," Hook encouraged as he motioned them to follow him into the dark cavern.

Robert Mullin's immediately got chills, "There's evil in it."

"Oh do be quiet Robert," Starkey immediately snapped in his lofty British tone.

"I don't know Starkey, I tend to agree with him on this one," Mason shivered, drawing his weapon. Hook directly turned around, "Sheath that blade men, tis only one maiden."

"I is just hoping that we is only ones down 'ere." Cookson waddled behind the group, holding a large burlap bag across his shoulder.

"The Captain's lost his mind, marching right into the beast's layer." Mullin's continued to stir up worry amongst the ranks.

"It's only one girl," Starkey tried a weak attempt at boosting moral.

"That's all it takes," Mullins grimly warned.

The men peered up as the group stopped to find themselves presented with the first crossroads of their journey. Hook paused to study his choices.

"Which way now Captain?" Smee inquired sheepishly, holding a much smaller bag in his hands.

Hook's eyes spotted tiny paw prints in the sand and then noticed a slight orange glow in the distance. He grinned, "This way men. We'll follow the trail bread crumbs left by careless children, or should I say, little cat's feet." Then he indicated the tiny paw prints leading down the path.

"I didn't know cats liked bread." Smee dimwittedly commented, quick to step behind Hook.

With only one error in choice of direction made, finding the location of the mystical cat's hiding, was child's play. The men were feeling rather confident about themselves, certain that their presence was still unknown. This night was going rather smoothly and they'd be back on the ship within no time.

The large stone door was still opened, and light poured out onto the sand. The men started to hurry towards the door but Hook motioned them to stay back. He quietly stepped ahead of them and minded, "Be on your best behavior men, we're about to be in the presence of a lady."

"I thought we were coming ta see a cat." Smee questioned, and immediately Hook bopped him on the head with his claw to silence him.

He turned to glance inside the chamber. The girl was tending to the center table, her back turned away. Hook had to double-take when he saw the young girl with barely a stitch to covering her. Curse his scurvy dogs, all hopes of being gentlemanly and proper just went out the window.

"Oh dear mother, help me find strength," he prayed, not wanting to endure their untimely remarks and unruly manners.

Mau acted calmly, so Hook assumed she had no idea that anyone was watching her. The pirate grinned and whispered to the crew, "Follow my lead. I've an idea to send the wench away."

As calmly as they could, the pirates filed in after the Captain. Into the most magnificently decorated room they'd ever seen in Neverland. The gold and treasure just laying about the floor should have been enough to get most of the pirates attention. But as predicted, their eyes were transfixed on the bare back of the cat girl. Their emotions were mixed.

She turns around completely, sharing them a most cold and unwelcoming look, "What are you doing here?"

Starkey made a sound between a cough and clearing his throat, "My but, don't you find it a bit drafty in here?"

"Gentleman Starkey! Your words sully your reputation. May I suggest ya hold your tongue if ya want ta keep it." Hook warned.

"I find it quite comfortable in here," she cautiously answered, still clueless to what the bother was. Mau examined the them with curious, confused eyes. Strange, they give her a similar look that Billy Jukes had, maybe it was just a pirate thing. She noticed that he was absent from their ranks and wondered where the young boy might be.

"Bet it is." Mason nodded, understanding Starkey's remark.

"Itsa no drafty in 'ere, itsa just that youz ain't gotta-"

Starkey and Mason quickly covered Cookson's mouth with smiles on their faces. They didn't see any reason to explain to the girl that her appearance and dress were less than lady like. Mullins sneered at his shipmates, outwardly annoyed.

Mau's attention to their antics drifted and redirected to Smee and Hook. She noted that Smee had claw marks across his cheek, and knew perfectly well where they came from. She was amused and angry, because those scars meant that he tried to harm Slightly.

Seeing her irritation with the lot of them, Hook valiantly approached her, "My dear girl, we come in need of your assistance."

He politely offered his hand to hers but she crossed her arms and denied him. She observed the Captain closely, taking in his scent. She could readily smell the lies and deceits of the other crew members, but not from the Captain.

Hook too had been studying her, he noticed the faint discoloration of skin on her cheek from where she had been injured. He could hear her heart rapidly beating and knew that his presence greatly upset her.

"You're pirates," she observed.

"Yes m'lady, but I myself, am also wholly a gentleman."

"Your smells are the same as the boy Billy Jukes. Where is Billy?"

"Sadly, that is why we have come here. With the most distressful and urgent of news. I was almost afraid we'd never find you."

"Why? What happened?" her voice revealed no distress, still uncertain of the Captain's words.

"Young Jukes and his youthful companion, Slightly, are in dire need of your assistance."

"They know where to find me. Why aren't they here? Instead of you and your men."

"Because they could not my dear lady." Hook's voice dripped, but like a true thespian, Mau wasn't able to discern the real from the fake.

The men try not to snicker as Hook dished out his lie. Hook shot an icy glare to advise them to keep their lips sealed.

"The boys, you see were to rendezvous this evening. But now they are in perilous danger." he said with passionate emphasis.

"So, then why aren't you with them? Why come to me?" still trying not to believe. She discovered her heart beating faster and a sick feeling in her gut. What if it was true, what if they were in danger?

"Because dear girl, they have fallen victim to the Were-tree Forest. My men and I could do nothing. Time is running short my lady. I believe that this is only a task you can handle. A sleek and swift "cat" like yourself."

Mau gasped, caught up in the production.

"They told us where to find you and why you were best suited for the job. Please for their sakes you must go." Hook took her small hands into his hand and hook. Desperately pleading to her with his unreadable eyes. She couldn't tell if they were lies or truth, he was completely a mystery to her. What if he was lying, what if he wasn't.

"But I cannot do anything. I am forbidden to leave."

"Say what?" Hook backed away, a twinge of aggravation rising in his neck. So Jukes wasn't lying, she was damned to spend her existence as a slave to this tomb, or was she? Hook wondered.

"But why?"

"Someone must stay to guard the tomb. I cannot go beyond the boundaries of it's magic."

"Ah... but you said "someone"? Does that mean a being other than yourself as well?"

"Well no... maybe... yes," Mau went through all possible answers, "I suppose someone else could stay in my place."

"Then my dear lady, I offer my humble assistance."

Mau perked her ears up high, along with a doubting brow, "You?

Listen, I was not born yesterday. Just because I'm a 4000 year old cat who doesn't get out much, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Stupid maybe, gullible defiantly, and that was what the Captain was counting on.

"How can I trust you?" Mau suspiciously asked.

"How can you not my dear? If you do not act quickly it may be far to late." He looks her deeply in her green eyes, heeding her to go.

"I have you're word?"

"On my word as a gentleman." He smoothly retorts, but no one can forget that he is also, a pirate. Mau however had no understanding of a gentleman verses a pirate. Finally she remembered to breath and her mind found a decision.

Agilely she darts under the Captain's arm, falling onto her hands and morphing into a cat. Like quicksilver she races out of the room and into the night.

The pirates watch silently for a moment then Gentleman Starkey grins, "She's going to be rather livid when she finds out you lied to her."

"Yes indeed," Hook chuckles to himself.

A flash of metallic color shot steadily through the forest. If you're not looking, you would have missed the bronze cat as she raced towards the Were-tree Forest. Much to the feline's delight, she'd gotten beyond the boundaries of her prison without any fault. She'd never really considered and certainly didn't know that she could leave the tomb. She then thought that idea was silly when she remembered that she must have been out before, visiting other unknown realms of Neverland.

For now, Mau was focused on reaching the Were-tree forest, letting ancient spirits guide the way. If her heart didn't ache as it did, she might question why she knew the way to the Were-tree forest, or even that she knew what the cursed woods was. Because she was merely a cat, one that had presided in the crypt for as long as she could remember. Stories were the only knowledge of the outside world she knew.

Another terrible pain struck her being as she neared the woods. That she would arrive in the forest and find nothing, while she left her home to pirates. What if she'd made a mistake, no Mau quickly shook that feeling away as he heart pressed her onwards. "Billy... Slightly... You silly boys, what were you thinking?"

The wicked forest moaned and bewailed, feeling her nearer. It screeched it's terrible song, warning all to stay away if they know what's best for them.

The moment Mau's small paw touched the border of the forbidden forest, it instantly reached out to claim her. Foul tree sap bubbled and twisted branches stretched, even the grasses moved to take captive this trespassing soul. However Mau was too quick for this slow moving plant life, bounding in, out, over and around any traps. Captain Hook was certainly truthful about this, that as a "cat" the forest was no match for her.

Mau found a calm place to rest and examine the woods. She heard the soft voice of a wise owl, asking what a girl like her was doing in a place like this. She hoped the owl would be helpful to her and meowed back to him, "Have you seen my friends, two boys of the air and sea?"

"I have seen no children this night," the owl hooted back down. Mau sighed heavily and thanked him for his help. She would have to keep looking and hurried quickly through the forest, calling out the whole time.

A sand trap opened up to swallow the cat, but Mau still would not fault. The end of the woods was approaching and she wondered again, that maybe she made a mistake. She hissed at herself for having a doubting mind, the children needed her help. She turned to double back and cover a wider section of the woods. Why couldn't they hear her? Why didn't the yell out so she could find them?

The unpleasant sound of mocking gained her attention and she coldly glared up at another spectator. A dirty black raven was watching her and listening to her struggle. The filthy bird was fairly merry and his laughter grated at her patience.

"What's so funny?" she growled, arching her back and baring her fangs.

"You are!" he cawed, pointing a wing, "Silly cat, don't you know anything? All of Neverland's children are in bed by now. You're searching for nothing, and I should know because I see everything."

"I was afraid you'd say that," she whispered under her breath, still apprehensive. She thought to invite the bird down, so that she might tear every one of his foul feathers from his body. Instead she cautiously backed away, there was much bigger prey to mangle limb from hook.

In the time she was absent, the Pirates were allowed plenty of time to completely ransack the tomb Mau was destined to protect. The greedy dogs had already filled up on as much treasure as they could pocket. They'd torn the place stem to stern, and turned it upside down after words. As for Hook, anything that even resembled a charm went into his curved claw.

While the main group of Pirates split open furniture, Smee wandered over to the large sarcophagus. He carefully examined the outside of the work, wondering what could be concealed in this large coffin. He tried to lift the lid up, but it remained firmly inside its container.

"Blasted thing won't budge," he complained, while drawing out his blade Johnny Corkscrew. "Well if'n you're going ta be that that way about it."

A moment before the Bosun could strike his cutlass into the sarcophagus, a hand snatched his and jerked him away, "No Smee!"

"Robert Mullins? What are you peeling your potatoes about this time?"

"Are you an idiot Smee," he asked rhetorically, "We're in a crypt and you're about to just go off and let loose the devil once more?"

"But the Captain said search everything..."

"Mark me Smee if you go on and disturb the damned, we'll have all hell to pay. Don't matter what the Captain said, leave that oversized crate be."

"Doesn't matter what the Captain says?" Both men started as Hook cut in, leaning into the sarcophagus.

"Captain Hook sir, Mr. Mullins 'ere is obstructing your orders and preventing me from getting into this 'ere box." Smee quickly explained.

"This coffin shouldn't be touched sir, it's evil. It's cursed," Mullins defended with passionate emphasis.

"Indeed Mr. Mullins. However according to you're superstitious mind, the world is cursed. Beyond doubt by the fact that you exist in it. On the other hand I tend to agree and it's in bad taste to disturb the deceased. Poor form Mr. Smee. Leave the devil where he lay men!" Hook announced to everyone, forcing Smee to move on. Alf Mason approached the Captain with a bracelet and remarked, "Captain Hook sir? What we'z looking fer, it could be anything 'ere."

Hook examined the thin, fragile bracelet, "Aye, or nothing at all."

"Did ye ever think that maybe that girl has what we're looking fer?" Smee suggested, timidly as he could. Hook thought for a moment, tossing the bracelet away. The Bosun and the crew did have a point and it wouldn't be long before Mau discovered their rouse, if she hadn't already. Hook thought back to the charm Master Slightly was wearing, it had a figure on it, and wasn't just plain jewelry. He then focused on the statues around the room, specifically the one of the jackal and an idea struck him. Hook pushed past his men and braced himself in front of the statue.

"The ancients have a jackal headed god of the underworld, and who better to guard the secrets of life and death than a god." He promptly overturned and shattered the stone statue into dozens of pieces. The destruction echoed throughout the room, followed by Hook howling out as he sifted through the rubble. Nothing was there but chiseled stone and he heatedly threw a chunk at the wall. He stood again and rushed to the other statues, fervently smashing the cat and the cow and the crocodile. They all were just stone statues, hiding nothing from him.

"The gods mock me!" He cried out with his fist raised. The rest of the pirates moved far away from his rage as he tossed another chunk across the room.

When the quiet of the room filled his ears, Hook finally was able to compose himself. He stood, brushing his coat clean.

"Perhaps Bosun Smee is correct. Find the girls belongings and make it quick! She'll board the Jolly Roger with us as guest or prisoner by her own choice."

"What?" Robert nearly gagged blurting the question out.

"I'm thinking she's our prisoner mates," Mason took a good look at the destruction of the room, "Not after this."

All the crew nodded, Starkey leaned back to his shipmates to whisper, "That's all good and well, but what does a cat own?"

"I'z just thinking that Captain Hook loose his mind." Cookson commented back. As the portly chef waddled off, he noticed a small wooden chest hidden in the furthest corner. It sat by itself and was not as richly decorated as the other items in the room, just plain. He picked up the item and called to the others, "Captain the Hook! I think I found what is looking for!"

Hook scrutinizes the box, shook it, listened to it then nodded, "Me thinks this could be, we'll load it up with us."

"Me thinks Hook doesn't know the difference between a charm and a curse." Mullins murmurs.

"Aye old chap. What we really need is the girl." Starkey agrees, both pirates carefully watch their zealous Captain. His ears caught their discord and heeded them a warning glance. Instead of holding his tough, Mullins chooses to speak up, "Captain if you meddle with the will of the gods and this devil girl's magic, then all of hell will come down on our heads!"

"Your objection is duly noted Robert Mullins. May I remind you this is no god. It's just a girl, a cat, a house pet and a mere servant."

Whether his men were satisfied with that answer or not, Hook didn't care. "Now let's us make haste of this tomb."

With no complaints on that order, the pirates quickly filed out of the room and Hook shoved the small chest into Smee's arms. He paused to give the room one more once over, then a fiendish grin plays on his face. The girl certainly would be mad once she returned to her tomb, left in shambles. The furniture was smashed, the statues destroyed, the linens were torn, the perfumes and oils were puddles; and the table was spilt. "But then again," he thought, "what to do if there is no tomb for her to protect?"

He carefully back stepped towards the exit, passing a standing lamp nearest to the door. He made a face that sympathized, "Opps." as he over turned the blazing torch.

The fumes and air seemed to call the flames quickly towards the center of the room. The fire danced across the sand, hugging and spinning around everything it touched. In a brilliant explosion of light, the wine, perfume and oils ignited, and blazed violently up to the ceiling. Not a second too soon Hooks dashed out of the crypt as it up roared in a devastating inferno. The pirates were nearly forced to run out of the crypt, because within moments, everything was consumed.

"It's not my fault the crypt was left unguarded," Mau convinced herself. "I was tricked! How you ask, by a very crafty and very dead sort!" The cat hissed loudly at the thought of how foolish and naïve she was. The air slowly started to change with a new scent that alarmed the feline, still keeping her pace. It was almost familiar, but much too strong and out of place in the nightly atmosphere. Her throat and nose watered against the burning, choking aroma until her lungs gagged from it.

The forest was of fire she first thought, but a second fear followed that notion. Smoke was now visible and the darkness of the forest was lighted by a harsh, fierce orange. The small cat cleared the concealing bushes to witness the blaze in it full devastating wake. Her weak cat voice gasped as she landed gracelessly onto the dirt floor.

Smoke billowed from the mouth of the cave like a roaring chimney. The shear heat watered her eyes uncontrollably and the feeling of her heart shattering only worsened the tears. Instinctively she transformed back into a girl, just to let a real scream escape her lungs. In all of the confusion and her mixed up senses, she didn't have even notice the figure quickening from behind. A burlap bag slammed down over her head and scooped her up like a fish from water.

As one the pirates reveal themselves from their hiding places and watched Mason struggle against the resisting bundle.

"May I be the first to share my condolences my dear pet," the Captain spoke gallantly to Mau, "the loss was completely by accident."

"Crazy little minx! Can't keep a fair hold on 'er!" Mason shouted, now holding the bag against the ground. The burly carpenter became the first to get a taste of how strong this petite little creature actually was. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the girl had gotten much heavier and bigger than she realistically could have been. From within, Mau violently thrashed and hissed a unnaturally frightful sound. A claw ripped free the fabric and the panicked men backed off.

To Hook, their unease was merely a superstitious annoyance and he boldly stalked towards the captive. When he saw the claw that replaced her hand, his daring wavered. The fearsome Captain Hook couldn't let his crew see him frightened of a small child, no matter how mystical she was. Swiftly he swung down the butt end of his weapon into the bag, with stunning accuracy. The bag stilled of motion and all grew timidly quiet. Though his words were quiet meaningless now, Hook apologized for the brutality she was shown by them, "I'm sure you understand that in times of war, it's either me or you."

He glowered at his sheep-like men who still cowered at the immobilized creature. "The cat is in the bag... It's time to shove off!"

A loud crash echoed through the hull of the Jolly Roger, followed by several more. The banging continued until a blunted smack slammed against the wooden door of the crew quarters. Inside, Jukes backed down the stairs holding his arm and a broken chair. He cursed the English oak they'd crafted the door from. Was it too much to ask for the ship to be made from cheap or breakable materials, or for a cannon? What he wouldn't give for Pan and his lot to come by, he could get them to let him out, but it was too late.

Daylight was leaking through the underside of the door, and his crewmates had been gone all night long. Not a sound stirred on the deck... but outside, in the cold ocean, there was a sound. Jukes softened his breath to listen, and heard the long boat bump into the ships side. They were back.

So soon as the long boat and crew were back aboard, they heard the violent banging coming from below. Mullins grunted softly, fighting off a guilty feeling. The other men began to unload the rest of cargo. Starkey, Smee and Cookson spilled out the stolen treasure and chest onto the deck. Mason lifted up the last sack and dumped out the cat-girl.

Her head snapped awake, her eyes flared in anger. Springing to her feet she tried to dart across deck only to be torn back by Hook's waiting hand. "My dear kitten, you've just arrived. Where do you think you will go? For a morning dip in the brimmy?" Hook laughed at her, thinking himself quite witty for his suggestion of a cat in water. He sighed inwardly when the men joined him in the merriment but he knew very well that none of them got really it.

The defiant look she wore disturbed Captain Hook, and he threw her back down to the deck. Thinking it most appropriate, due to her ability to morph shapes, they crafted her a collar and leash on the journey back.

While she was stunned, Mason promptly looped the studded collar around her neck and tightened it. She gagged on it, then quickly worked to claw it off her neck. The studs were well thought out obstacle to prevent her pulling it off and she failed to find any clasp or latch to undo either.

Hook slipped his hook under her collection of necklaces and jerked them all free. "Y'ave no need of such babbles on a ship as this my pet," he said as she reached to reclaim her charms. A boot stepped in the way and quickly shoved them across the deck. She showed him that same defiant look again, but choose to yield for the moment. There was no fear of her endangering her own safety, but their was much deceit she had yet to understand. Like where did Billy and Slightly fit into this whole game? She was even a little curious to see how she fit into this whole plot.

The pirates greedily sifted through her treasure, though it didn't matter to her in the least. Bosun Smee skipped over towards the Captain with the plain box, minding his distance from the prisoner. No one liked the way she looked at any of them, waiting patiently to pounce, and rip each of their throats out.

Mullins strayed from the flock to unlock the door to the cabin. He glanced back at the scene with dismay. His gut told him this is wrong, and not even ethically. More so that they had just invited death's mistress into their home, and soon she would cut away their life lines and Hook knew it.

Robert pulled the door open, then a force shoved him backwards as Jukes rushed the door in anger. The boy tumbled a bit before righting himself and jumped to his feet, "What in Neptune's ocean is going on here!"

"Silence yer tongue boyo, 'fore I cut it out!" The Captain barked at the young gunner.

"Mau!" Billy spied the young creature, on a lease like an animal.

"Billy," she choked on air as Mason harshly yanks back the rope to silence her.

"What's she doing here... Sir?" Billy inquired, trying to not sound to brash, even though he was undeniably angry. This girl hadn't done anything and was harmless, but Hook was treating her like she was some sort of savage simple creature. The boy was unafraid to approach her like the others were, and he crouched down to meet her at eye level.

"You're so stupid Mau. You can't trust Captain Hook." Billy scolded. She refused to meet his eyes and forcing her gaze to wander other sights.

"Well now she's knows," Hook arrogantly said, forcing Billy to step away from the girl. Openly he showed his disapproval to the crew, "Do not pity the creature. It may appear like a human, but do not be deceived. It's just a house pet."

"Pet?" Billy began only to have Mullins' put a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Capt'n we seem to be having a bit of difficulty," Smee violently shook the still unopened chest.

"For heaven sacks, your handling it like a woman," Starkey scoffed, pulling out a thin pistol to cleanly blow the locks off. Smee barely dropped it in time as the trigger was pulled and the lid flew clean off the box. They tipped the contents out, revealing a faded dress, tattered toys and a torn up scroll. The captain sifted through the items before bellowing, "Cookson! This is worthless!"

A smug grin played on Mau's face, pleased with how upset he was, a look to mock him. His silver hook struck out at a small rag doll clothed in a dirty white dress. A knowing grin played on his face as she reached for the toy like a desperate child. Hook chucked the toy into the sea and she scrambled over to the side to watch it bob helplessly in the water.

Now Hook was enjoying her distress like fine wine. Mau hissed loudly, her eyes flashing hatefully at the criminal.

"Enough of this, we've business to talk of my dear pet," he sternly directed, "tie her to the main mast."

The carpenter watched her nervously, unsure if he could even attempt to get here near the large sail pole. Mason was ready to defy the captain by arguing, "you do it!" Already he'd wrestled with the cat-demon and for a moment she was undeniably stronger than he. Mason was also aware that at any moment she could escape, tearing them all to pieces. She was playing with them, but did Hook even know or did he just not care?

Thankfully she allowed herself to be handled and tied tightly to the pole. She attentively watched Hook pace the deck, casually stepping behind young Jukes. He pantomimed drawing his claw across his own neck, but pointed at Billy instead. The message appeared clear when she flinched at the thought.

"Don't look so distraught," he minded her, "I've brought you here as a guest my dear pet."

"That's why I'm tied up?"

"I had a gut feeling you might try and escape." he breathed down her neck, lifting her chin up.

"And I have a gut feeling that I'm going to spill your guts all over the deck." she mocked his pleasantries with a dripping smile.

"Now lets not be daft pet, I'm certainly sure that you know why you're here."

"No, but your getting there eventually?"

Hook smiled, "You are a magnificent creature pet, and you have a gift that I would like you to share with me. I want your craft of immortality."

He waited for her to deny him as expected, cursing him perhaps, but instead she just blinked absently and confused. Hook lashed out at her, "I want the charm that made that pitiful pipsqueak lost boy invincible, untouchable, impervious to death! Or whatever other magic you may conceal within your robes, but do not deny me."

This time her response was even more bizarre as a small laugh bubbled up inside of her. Mau giggled so hard that she had to close her eyes to stop from crying.

"Does something amuse you pet?" Hook inquired, less than amused.

"Yes." she plainly answered through tears, "You went to all the pain and trouble to kidnap me for that?"

"Ye refuse me request than?"

"Refuse yes, because I can't. I don't have that magic, not anymore. It's gone forever, wasted on the boy. I'm just a mere priestess, and through charms are my only means of godly magic."

"You... You lie!" Hook howled. The laughter stopped.

"I don't," Mau quickly and honestly answered.

"It's true Captain! The magic is gone, you've wasted every ones time." Billy pleaded with her, only to get struck out at himself.

"Silence ya scug! Get off of my deck before I lash you to the grating!" Billy stepped down, or was more pulled down by Mullins. The captain was furious and his mind was set. He wouldn't be satisfied until he heard the truth he desired to hear, because there was a way, there had to be.

"I'll beat the answers out of you if I have to!" The other pirates joined their attention to their furious, raging Captain. Most buccaneers enjoyed a good spot of violence and abuse of the innocent. But this wasn't exactly a harmless innocent, and there was not reason, she'd done what she was asked to. Still he was the Captain and it was his choice.

"Go ahead," Mau dared confidently.

"I'll kill you if that's what it takes."

"That solves everything. You can't kill me, you can't even hurt me. I am what you long so to be, eternal to live because of my destiny."

"Oh of that I'm sure," he sarcastically answered, gently looping his hand around her long braids, "Let's say I make you spend the rest of eternity in pieces? What do you say to that?"

Mau remained quiet this time, her bold eyes still piercing him. Her look burned him, because he could not find what she masked from him. Incredible patience allowed him to ask one more time, pulling her head back by her braids, "What is the secret of your immortality?"

"Go... to... hell." she carefully answered him. His back hand struck her face and she winced in pain, following with a growl. She'd given him an honest answers each time, but Hook would have never known. He mocked her dishonest tongue, "Can't be hurt? I doubt it."

He stepped away commenting, "Tis a good thing you're so "immortal." We'll see just how long you last on this ship. I'll have you singing me the secrets of the universe and beyond, before the sun sets."

*****An entire day had past and the crew had moved to the lower decks shortly after Hook began his inquisition. Captain Hook had gone so far as to try and torture the answers out of her with little results. All for all of his educations worth, he couldn't figure out how she resisted him, mentally and physically. Especially since she'd reeled from the previous injury on her face and that he was able to knock her unconscious once before.

There was some magic he was missing, though he tended not to believe in superstitious nonsense. Hook then concluded that he was being too soft on her, because this was no natural creature. It was soulless demon sent to mock him, even perhaps to teach him a lesson in mortality. But no, this was his salvation, and all he had to do was know enough to take it. He'd lash with the cat-o-nine the next morning, that would get him answers.

As for the rest of the crew, they stayed far away from the whole spectacle. It didn't take a genius, to realize there was no divine truth to be had and this was just a farce. But what were they supposed to do, boldly step up to deck? Heroically demand this insanity to stop? Get beaten bloody by the cat-o-nine themselves?

Everyone once and a while, one of the men lurked up the stairs to see what was occurring. For the first hour or even two, they'd heard nothing but the Captains insane ranting. They'd figured that the captain would have killed her any time now. Or he'd mindlessly beat her until he was satisfied with himself again. Instead they found the Captain stood exhausted and the girl remained relatively unharmed.

There really was nothing to see, but Mullins stayed to watch a little longer.

He watched the Captain scream and threaten her, looking so old and defeated as he did so. She seemed to pity him, or it could have been disgust, it was hard to tell. Mullins watched the Captain strike out at her and she just stared into space. A small trickle of blood flowed from her nose and tears welded up in her eyes.

"Demons don't bleed." he spoke dimly.

She seemed completely surprised, like she'd never had to cry before, never been mistreated. It could be assumed that she lived a spoiled, perfect life up until a few days ago. Really she had never lived at all. Her pain only seemed to fuel the Captain more, forcing himself not to regret what he was doing, because it would all pay off in the end.

Now it was the night again, Hook had long ago taken leave to his chambers. Mason and Starkey had surfaced once more to carefully direct Mau to the brig. Along with that given the most incredibly difficult task of making her presentable in the dress they'd stolen from her crypt. Everyone was asleep by now except for Jukes who couldn't relax at all. Now was his chance to sneak to the brig to check on Mau. She certainly couldn't be that comfortable in tied up in that dark dank cell.

As he went, he found where they'd stuffed the rest of her belongings and thought she wouldn't mind having it back. His heart beat faster the closer he got, guilt washing over him. He imagined what she would say to him once he got there, or what she wouldn't say at all. He imagined her being furious and hurt and betrayed all at once.

"Some friend you are you heartless, spineless codfish!" she'd blame, "You knew this was his plan all along and you didn't even try to protect me. I protected you and your friend Slightly. Don't you owe me that much."

Billy breathed heavily, then rethought, "No, she wouldn't say that. But I bet she's pissed."

With cautious footing he weaved his way around the ship and down to the brig. Carefully he pushed the door open to attempt to mute the creaking of the rusty hinges. Mau must have been really cold with what little was wearing. To Billy's surprise her clothes had been changed, into a simple short white dress with sleeves. The skirt and sleeves had white strips on them and a brown belt was around her waist. All of her jewelry had been taken away, she looked so plain.

"Hi Billy," she acknowledged him with a relieved smile, knowing it was him without looking up. He almost asked how she knew it was him, but thought about what she was and the answer was obvious.

"Hi," he nodded, noticing a rat squeaking at her feet.

"Making new friends?" Billy smiled at the thought.

"No," she shook her head, "he looks like Sunday lunch."

"Oh," Billy frowned watching her trace her tongue over her fangs. The rat responded by chattering and rubbing it's hands behind it's ears, then quickly scurried away. She followed it with her sight and hissed it a warning to stay hidden.

"So how are you?" she pleasantly inquired.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm find too."

"Aren't you mad?" Billy sincerely asked, suspicious of her cheerful nature.

"Incredibly!" she realized that he meant at himself and not the Captain, "Oh not at you Billy. I like you. You're nice and you're Slightly's friend. But the others I don't like."

Mau's eyes narrowed at the mention of others and the gypsy had a feeling where her thoughts were headed, "You can't hurt them."

"They're like squealing pigs." the thought was appetizing to her.

"Mau stop it!"

"What?"

"I can't let you hurt them."

"You don't have to let me do anything. I'm perfectly capable of doing it all by myself. They're afraid of me you know. Not like you or the Captain... I'll have to work that."

Jukes swallowed hard, even if she wasn't trying, he was starting to fear her too. Yes, his shipmates had wronged her, but he knew he'd have to get in her way if needed. He could have just let her go now, no one would notice. Smee, who was the night watchman was asleep up deck. The bosun would take the blame for not watching her and the explanation was she got loose on her own. The other question that was if Billy could trust Mau to just leave. Jukes strongly doubted that, not with the ship defenseless and Hook needing a lesson of his own.

As a legitimate excuse to change the subject, Billy revealed the things he'd snuck into the brig with him. "I brought your things."

He set them down in front of her and Mau pulled out what little Hook left; a small lion statuette and the half of a scroll.

"What's that?" Jukes indicated the tattered rolled up. Mau was more than happy to answer his question, but she found herself struggling to remember at first, "Um, it's a page from the Book of the Dead. They're instructions for when one passes on, to guide them through the underworld."

She let have Billy have the brittle papyrus and when he unraveled it, he gave it a quirky once over, "And you can read this?"

"Yes," she nodded, presuming that it was clear as day to everyone. "You see, when someone dies you have to be judged and tested so the gods know where you belong in the afterlife. If you've lead a good life than you go to live with the gods, if not than you are sent to the lowest, darkest regions of the underworld to be punished. This scroll tells you exactly what to expect and how to correctly answer the questions. And of course I've never meet a demon not above a little bribery."

"Oh," Billy plainly replied, "Oh you mean that's to cheat!"

"Yeah. Everyone who dies… everyone gets one." a sad look followed as she trailed off.

"I need one of those." Billy kidded putting the scroll down. He noticed the expression on the girl's face, watching her fidget with her dress.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to use the litter box." in the softest voice she whispered.

"The what?"

"I have to do kitty business." she repeated more desperately.

"I can't untie you."

"Please," she begged, "Just for a moment, you won't get in any trouble. I promise."He groaned inwardly, wondering if this was going to be the stupidest thing he'd ever done. She knew he'd agree even before he'd said so and smiled, waiting for him to loosen the knots. When he bent down to see the knots, he saw the rope was torn and frayed from stress. That silly girl must have been pulling at her bonds all night long to slowly tear them apart.

Jukes shot her a disgruntled glance and she carelessly grinned. "I haven't been trying that hard, I could just escape but I haven't. Might as well play... never mind." she quickly ended her monologue seeing how displeased Billy was with her. Mau almost felt guilty for going on so long and making him worry so. As he undid the knot she felt even guiltier but a delightful exhilaration silenced that feeling.

In one fluid set of leaps she bounded away from him and out the door. Billy was quick to chase after her up to the deck to find her climbing up the sky ladder.

"Mau get down now!" Billy hissed at the girl who dangled playfully from the ropes.

"You're not in trouble and this will only take a moment," she insisted. She glanced at Hook's quarters then back down the Jukes, "Are you aware that your Captain is quite mad?"

"Yes... I mean no... come down now!" Jukes begged. The door of the lower deck opened again and Robert came up to see what all of the commotion was about.

"By Queen Anne's Revenge! What's that doing loose?" Mullins hollers while drawing his weapon. Billy wanted to apologize for all the good it would do, but the dangerous look in both the girl and the pirates eyes mad him queasy. Mullins rushed towards the girl, Jukes raced to intercept them and Mau simply dove over both their heads. Her body took on a new form of a sleek cheetah. The big cat turned to snarl at the elder pirate, who smartly backed away in fear.

Neither of them dared to approach her as she bounded up the stairs and changed back into the girl.

"Stay out of my way," she heeded them both before quietly opening the door and becoming the larger carnivore once more.

Vigilantly Mau examined the dark cabin, looking for the shape of the giant man. She couldn't sniff him out because he was burning incense on a nearby table. Listening was out of the question too, because too many background noises were confusing her. She padded towards the bed where a great mass lay under the covers. Placing her front paws on the bed, she snarled to announce that she was there and it was too late. Her heart skipped when she realized that he wasn't in the bed and a blow fell to her back.

The cheetah roared out as a thick arm encircled her neck and a hook racked across her side. Hook held steady, riding the cat like a beast of burden, distraughtly clawing through her skin. A table fell, glass shattered, their bodies slammed forcefully against the floor. The whole crew awoke and gathered on deck, waiting outside the cabin to see who would emerge victorious.

The cat thrashed back and forth as Hook labored to wrestle her firmly to the floor. He compared her to the crocodile and only wished for this sort of bravado in fighting that terrible beast. He wouldn't have to fear that reptilian beast anymore once he was immortal, no more running ever.

It dawned on Hook that he didn't have the physical strength to fight her much longer. However, as a scholarly gentleman he had the wits to fight smarter than she could. Hook unhooked his belt and quickly wrapped it around her neck. She strangled for air, and he knew that he could knock her out again.

Mau's concentration slowly drifted away, and she stopped fighting to buck the man off of her. With a paw she tried to bat away the belt with no success and her lungs needed to breath. Hook grinned as her form began to shrink, but he didn't let up on the belt. Mau desperately grabbed at the belt with hands and he only pulled back tighter on the leather. Collection of white stars appeared before Mau's eyes and she lost her will to fight.

The commotion from the cabin stopped and Hook exited his quarters. It felt appropriate for the men to cheer but when he threw the girls body onto the deck, silence was the retort. Taking a white rag from his sleeve, Hook wiped his brow. He was done playing with her, it was time to be the cruelest of pirates in Neverland.

"Mr. Mason, get the strongest chain you can find." he ordered, then glared at Jukes and Mullins coldly. Billy found his voice defending himself before he even knew what to say, "Sir, I'm..."

"Billy and I came up to find her already loose sir. The rope must have already been damaged... or she found a way to cut through it." Mullins intervened much more calm than Billy.

"That I highly doubt Mr. Mullins," Hook suspected, and for a moment both pirates were terrified, "this one isn't much for weapons. She probably broke free just by pulling the riggings apart. Aye, we need something much stronger for this one."

Mason returned to the deck, hauling a jumbled ball of chains and manacles. He let the chains fall with a thud on the deck right next to the girl and waited for orders.

"Secure her to the figure head Mason. if she does get loose, she'll plunge right into Davey Jones' waiting arms." Mason hesitated for a moment before hoisting her over one arm and gathering the chains in the next. Billy reckoned he'd stood around just watching long enough and hurried over to help Mason. Billy used his bandana to whip some of the blood off but there wasn't much else he could do for her.

The bosun' whistle chattered a terrible whinny sound throughout the deck. Smee's voice followed it, "All hands to deck! All hands to deck! And I don't mean yesterday dogs!"

Billy's head jerked as he woke up, finding himself leaned against the railing. He watched the men walk around as blurry dots, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Jukes had slept terribly, but he soon remembered Mau was tied to the... oh he hoped that was a dream. His head popped up and he looked around to see her still tied up in chains.

"Mau?" he asked to see if she was awake, or even alive.

"This... is the least fun... I can say I've ever had." she bitterly remarked, not able to move her neck.

"You're tougher than one of Cookson's so-called steaks and I swear I'm going to get you out of this one way or another." Billy promised.

"Great, too bad you didn't see this my way last night."

He grimaced from that remark, but he doubted his helpfulness would have helped to change anything about last night. A shadow lurked behind him and Mason made his was to unchain Mau. After a few minutes he pulled her up and slung her over his back.

"Bring here over Mr. Mason." Hook commanded.

As they walked to the main deck Mau tilted her head up, "Oh no, not this again. This is like teaching a box to roll, it's hopeless." Billy almost took the time to try and figure that odd analogy out but by then they reached the main mast. Gently Mason set her down and leaned her up against the wood pole, drawing a loose end of chain around and locking it up.

The crew neatly lines up in front of the prisoner and Hook begins to thoughtfully pace between them. He stops to look at Jukes before turning to study Mau for a moment. She returned him a bratty look of boredom and irritation, one which he wholly shared. Hook paces a few more steps before reciting, "I asked of you one simple request. One minor favor and you denied me time and time again."

"And my answer will always be the same." she said before he asked her that same question again.

"Silence wench!" he bellowed out, eyes mad with rage. "Your brazen unwillingness to assist me has tried my patience to the brink! I'm done pleading with you, I'm done being a gentleman, and I'm done threatening you." His nostrils flared with angry, his every nerve was frayed and then some. Hook looked her sternly in the eyes, "Since your own well being and attempts own valueless life do not seem to sway you, I've decided another means of persuasion is in order. Believe me when I say I've thought long and hard about what it will take to convince you."

The whole crew listened carefully, curious as to what the Captain had planned now. Hook drew his cutlass and directed it at the prisoner chest. A disappointed sigh followed from the crew and simultaneously Jukes and Mau rolled their eyes. Mau was right, he'd never learn and until he got as tired with these endeavor at coercion as she was.

Suddenly Hook pivoted and let his blade slide into the chest of his gunner. The crew, the sea, the sky and time itself stopped in that moment. James Hook was sure that he had her undivided attention now.

"Billy!" Mau screeched as the boy fell clean from the cutlass. Mason quickly held onto Mullin's to restrain him from getting killed next.

Starkey ripped off his cape to stop the bleeding and Smee started to panicky pray to God.

Hook efficiently turned the bloodied weapon back on his prisoner and inquired, "Well how's that for persuasion?"

Mau was too shocked to look at him, not even angry, just shocked. It didn't make sense to her, and she didn't even think she wanted to understand.

"You cheated death for one boy, you'll certainly do it for this one. Or have I slain the wrong boy? Should I go fetch Master Slightly next, or does it really not matter in the least to you?"

Her eyes sought out Hooks as she solemnly repeated, "I can't do what you ask."

"What a shame," Hook frowned, gravely tossing the weapon aside.

"But I know who can." she said, still staring away. Away from the smile that she knew this devil of a man wore on his face.

*****End Playing God (Part One)*****


	3. Chapter 3

Playing God (Part Two)

In a moment, time was frozen, and the image before them was burned into their minds. Especially in Robert Mullin's, as his eyes turned from shock, to fiery hatred. Seeing his young charge lying still. How effortlessly the boy had been cut down, and how quickly he'd been taken from him. That bastard who pranced around like a man of breeding and grace, should have been the next to die in that second.

But no, Mullins was held back by his comrades and forced to watch the boy's life slip away. It wasn't even merciful, it was slow and painful. Worst of all, Mullins felt himself a coward, for not doing the Captain in, or at least following the boy to the grave trying.

Mau found herself unable to breath, as her heart strangled her breath away. A familiar yet distant feeling drowned her and she found herself too weak to break loose from her bonds. She could only stare at Billy's still frame, but for some reason a different image appeared in her head. She remembered that doll that had been mixed with her other belongings and saw it in the hands of another little girl. A girl with no identity, no older than the age of 3 with a funny little pigtail in her hair. Mau wanted that doll for her own, to hold onto like it was all that mattered in the world.

Her daydreams ceased when Hook stood in her line of site, and slightly grinned at her. He was having a hard time, hiding the satisfaction that he felt because he knew that he was going to win. All she could utter was, "We should hurry."

The next thing any of the pirates knew, was they were on the long boat again, setting sail to seek the aid of Mau's "help". Cookson stayed behind, to futilely protect their shipmates corpse, like it would ease some pain. The craft was quiet, and no one really minded as they shoved off. Hook held onto Mau by a leash, his posture proud and still pleased. The crews spirits were torn and beaten down, each one had a look of death on their faces.

The captain was leading them straight into damnnation, and he didn't even flinch. They were being lead by the deceits of a single girl, who promised a bloody impossible and unnatural miracle. After that, she'd use her witchcraft to break all the laws of nature, and make the Captain immortal. And all of this couldn't make Hook any happier.

Grim was the word Mau felt for her situation and it made her sick in her stomach. No one seemed to understand that she was nothing, she wasn't a god or a miracle worker. She only knew of myths and secrets that might be true or at least she remembered to be reality. Mau could show them the door, but couldn't do much better than that.

She let her eyes pierce the captain and saw his life escape him in her mind. Mau had never had any friends and now for his own selfish desires, the Captain had taken him away. The boys life was redeemable, she'd find a way. The captain and his dog crew, they'd have to go, and ideas formed in her mind.

While she plotted and while the Captain devised, Mullins had a cruel scheming eye on the Captain too. His heart was already long dead and cold, because reality filled his thoughts. He knew that the boy was never coming back, and this was all just the Captain's fantasy. That creature was just saying whatever kept the Captain pleased and herself unharmed. Finally Mullins knew, that when the time was right... he'd get the boy's revenge.

The ocean was too calm for any of the pirates likings. Mau studied the seascape, and her large ears perked up as something approached their craft. The pirates too became overly alert and edgy as a fog enveloped their craft. The sky turned gray and the air distorted around them. The guardians' black magic has taken effect without so much as a gesture or word.

"Well my dear?" Hook eagerly inquired of her, gently yanking back on her leash. Irritated, she choose not to face him while she explained, "We're at the edge of Neverland. The waters know where to take us, towards the underworld. I'm taking you to the death gods temple, where his treasures and magic are hidden."

"Excellent my pet." Hook grinned, breathing in the smell of destiny.

"This is a sacred temple. Mortals never step foot inside, and if they do, they don't leave. It is a place of the dead. Only those who are worthy and true see the light of day," softening her voice she commented, "and I doubt any of you qualify."

She dared to give them all a spiteful glance before she went on, "But because of your plight, and your captain, I'll lead you through the temple. As far as the lower chamber, where we should find you seek."

"Ah but you're my new pet..." Hook reminded her, "We're in this all the way now."

"I am forbidden to touch the sacred treasures, I am just a servant. Remember Captain, I'm just getting through the front door, more than you deserve."

Hesitantly he agreed, believing her words. The doubts of the other pirates are heard in soft murmurs amongst themselves.

In soft murmurs, the pirates view this little chore. Mullins shares the obvious fear, "This devil witch is leading us straight into the bowels of hell and Hook doesn't even care."

"Well what do you purpose?" Starkey leaned in with Mason, so the bosun couldn't easedrop, "Mutiny?"

"Aye Mullins, we outnumber him, and we'z about to enter a hazardous area." Mason hinted.

"Here, here accidents do happen mates." Starkey nodded. They were silenced as the mist slowly began to thin and a new, warm air surrounded them. A gentle tropical breeze blew past them, instead ofthe brazing heat of hell they'd expected.

They almost gasped as one as they discovered their boat floating in the shallow waters of a lush marsh. The water was clear, the sky was pastel blue and fragrant flowers flourished on the banks. The underworld was a surprisingly lively and beautiful to every buccaneers astonishment. It was doubtful if they'd even been taken into the underworld.

Glistening white in the not to distant horizon, was a large temple with bright white stairs ascending from the river to the structure. Lined up high above them are square stone pillars supporting torches of exotic green flames. Inbetween each torch were gaurdian statues, one of every god in the Egyptian court. Most amazing, was the sizable pyramid, also white, hanging upside down from the sky and hovering above the main temple.

Before any of them could even begin to take in the atmosphere, the boat softly knocked ashore and Hook was already starting up the stairs with his pet in tow. He impatiently turned back, "Get off your lethargic rear ends and secure the launch."

They didn't respond quickly or very dutifully and instead glared at their Captain. Hook truly was aided by a band of mutinous dogs and couldn't care less, he certainly wouldn't fear these inapt scugs.

Again Hook barked at them to liven their pace, irritating their already frayed nerves. Mullins kept a steady hand on his cutlass as he took his time up the steps.

Their feline guide reached the entrance first and whirled around like a proper guide to give a few words, "This is Lord Anubis' Temple. This is a sacred place, so mind your manners. Inside are the answers you seek, and the life your men hope to regain."

Still amazed, Mason ran his hand along the side of the building, studying the carvings and whistled. "Look at this mates. I've never seen nothing quite like it." He indicated the way the walls glowed and swirled with color. It looked like liquid paint in white stone wall, forever in motion, dancing about.

"It looks like gold swimming about the wall," Smee scrutinized.

"It is gold, and you'll never see anything like it again." Mau grinned.

"Anything else you care to inform us before we enter?" Hook inquired of her, yanking her away from her fraternizing. He watched her reaction very carefully as she speedily replied, "No."

Unammused by her childish games, Hook seized her by the arm to hold her up close, "No tricks."

She smiled, stepping playfully aside and allowed Hook to push the gates open. One by one the pirates filed into the temple but Starkey's paused to comment to Mau, "This is the temple you should be guarding, no doubt dear lady."

A genuine smile slipped through her performance, almost flattered by his kindness and how astounded he was by what she had revealed to them. Until she remembered herself, she forced a frown and skipped inside last of all.

A narrow hallway lead the shore party into a large lobby like room. It's clean, the walls were colorfully decorated and plants were sparcely placed about the room. At the opposite end was a huge arch way accented with three platform around it. Two at the door frames and one high above, jutting out from the wall. Displayed on the platforms were three statues of proud hounds, two sandy red in color and the above a rich black.

"Well now that I know the after life spares no expense," Starkey joked about the lobby hotel like atmosphere.

"This ain't no inn ya wanna check into mate." Mullins gingerly looked around, not faltering because of flashy colors and tasteful décor like his shipmates. Starkey shrugged, fully aware that this is no place any of them should be for too long.

The three statues draw their attention again, and Smee approached one of the dogs to study it.

"Well there a fine looking boyo, sit up. Sit!" Smee tried to command the lifeless statue with little success. Starkey neared the other statue, it's chest and muzzle white over the tan color and a gold and blue collar placed around its neck.

"Smee! Ya crazy fool it's a statue." he hollered shaking his head in disbelief. But when Starkey looked into the eyes of the beast, he became suddenly skeptical, "Though I say it does appear very realistic."

In their moment of childish wonder, Mau found an opportunity to play and blew a deafening whistle threw her fingers.

The dog's jaws suddenly snapped alive and barely missed chomping off a hand. Screeched like a girl, Starkey tripped backwards right into Mason and Mullins.

The trio of hounds stand up at once, and leapt down from their post to meet the seafarers. They press hard on, barking and growling viciously at the trespassers. The message is quickly gotten across as the men back away from the salivating watch dogs, all but Hook.

The captain gave a sour look to their hostess, not amused by this first surprise. Mau tried not the smile at her own stunt and respectively called out the hounds names, "Khalid! Menkaura! Hondo!"

The attack ceased and the trio happily communed over towards the cat-girl. All wagged their tails happily as they cherished her with wet kisses.

"You're such sweet puppies and so good and I'm so proud of you all." she purred, lavishing them with affectionate attention. Hook still frowned and she imitated his earlier words, "No tricks now, or they might chew your bits off."

"I fear no mangy animal." Hook assured her, and the trio responded with fang bared growls.

"Enough of this foolishness," Hook snapped, but dares not to touch her while the hounds are so near, "you're simply delaying our purpose."

"What's the rush, soon you'll have all of eternity."

Tension built up between all before Mullins burst through, "What about other folks time? You said yourself we'd best act quickly. For Bi-" Mullins trailed off, almost falling into the trap of belief.

"Right." Mau conceded, motioning the hounds away, "Go on. I'm fine now."

The two hounds obeyed, but the black one wearing a crescent moon pendant, refused to budge. With his claw, Hook indicated the stubborn mutt, "What about him?"

"Menkaura stays, he won't get in your way."

"You seem to be crafting an awful lot of conditions for this journey."

"It's his temple," she innocently replied, "complain to him."

"I will not argue with... you're trying my patience pet." Hook growled, but she showed no concern for his needs. Menkaura added his own remark as he huffed through his nostrils and walked away with her.

Forgetting the chain around her neck, Mau is surprised as she was yanked back and Hook again takes the lead. He roughly dragged her behind and Smee quickly stepped behind them.

The other trail behind at their own watchful pace. Their presence was disquieting to the protective hound and he turned to growl. To Menkaura's surprise, Mullins met that challenge full force and returned a snarl of his own. Promptly the hound silenced himself, rethinking it's challenge and whined lowly to Mau. She looked back appalled, not too sure what they did to him to upset him so.

The first test had been passed and the next one awaits them as Mau leads them down a flight of stairs and into a new room. A river passed through the middle of the room, its waters blood red. It's appeared shallow enough to walk through and only a few feet across.

Curious, Smee decided to comment of the odd color, "That's a strange color for water, how do you do that?"

"It's just the bed underneath, the reflection makes it look like that." Mau quickly thought up an answer with a crafty smile. If she had too, one by one she'd get rid of the pirates. Smee was so dim, that he'd walk right into the jaws of a hell beast if someone told him too.

"Oh, well that's a fancy trick then." Smee nodded walking right into the shallow river. For a moment Hook considered letting the bosun step right in, but choose to pull him back. "Smee, ya moron. No natural phenomenon has created that poison. It's a trick Smee."

"Well I certainly think so."

Hook pries the hankerchif off of Smee's head as an offering to the blood soaked river. In an instance, it burns up, revealing the water to be a deadly acid. The pirates watch as the treacherous guides first attempt to kill them, fails. Hook sighed, "I doubt you'd tell me how to correctly cross this river if I asked."

"I doubt the same thing." she agreed only to be choked by the leash.

"So now what?" Mullins impatiently inquired, considering running the Captain into the river.

"Quiet dog!" Hook shushed him, searching for the answer. Looking down he notes a stone plate at his feet, perhaps of some importance. A cylinder is cut out of it, with a crescent moon shape carved out into that. The captain remembered Mau's charm's and reaches for a small satchel he'd concealed, with her charms residing in it.

Mau instinctively tried to grasp her possessions as the captain sifted through the bag. He pulled out a circular shaped charm and compared the shapes, finding they don't match. He continues to compare more trinkets and Mau sees that Menkaura is still at her feet.

Mau tries to subtly motion the dog away, but as he moves, his charm reflects a glint of light. Immediately Hook turned to see the dog and its crescent shaped necklace.

Too slowly the hound tried to dart away as Hook ripped the matching key from his neck. "Seems you have a use after all beast. Lets find out what this key does."

Kneeling down, Hook placed the key into the plate and almost immediately the ground begins to shake.

"What have ye done!" Mullins cries, as the ground ripples and groans.

"Quiet Mullins! Before I peirce your lip with this hook." Hook shouts back, threatening the pirate. He sees his unthreatened expression and minds that the fear in all of his crews eyes are gone.

The waters churn as a bridge rises from the water, creating a safe path across the river. Quickly Menkaura darts across to keep away from the captain. The second test is passed.

"Ladies first," Hook shoves Mau across the bridge, "Seems you need a better mouse trap pet."

From the blood filled river they entered another hall, slanting downwards, deeper into the temple. It emptied out into a more luscious room containing a very vast garden of flowers.

"What can we expect here?" Hook demanded, holding back on her leash. For a moment she thought how to answer cleverly but settled for the truth, "We need to pass quickly through here. Its dangers are unseen."

"Well perhaps a cautious pace is in order, in light of your lying tongue."

"Whatever you say Captain."

Following Hooks lead, the rest of the party approached slowly and kept their eyes open for anything. Mullins drew his sword, feeling an eerie presence pass by him. His breath was still until something warm passed under his head and he barely kept from crying out. To the buccaneers surprise, he saw Menkaura now at his side.

The pirates wasn't too sure what to make of it but Starkey laughed, "Looks like ya made a new friend their chap."

A raised eyebrow doubted that, but Menkaura panted happily, tail wagging at Roberts feet. Actually, Robert found the dog to be reassuring and of anyone or thing, he felt he could trust this proud hound. Content pants were soon replaced with a whimper, because Menkaura knew something was coming for them as well.

Starkey and Mason shook their heads at the site of Robert's new friend, letting their guard down in this beautiful garden. Starkey's mind wandered as he looked around, seeing a lovely spring a few feet away. He was surprised it didn't catch his eye before. Blinking once the scene changed again and now there were beautiful, nude nymphs playing around the pool. Starkey didn't question why they were there, and could only gape at them.

His eyelids fell heavy as everyone passed him by, and he wore a silly grin on his face. "You know this place gets better and better," he grinned. Mullins approached, trying to see what Starkey saw, but only saw more flowers. The pirate shook his head and dragged the skinny Englishman along.

"But, but the nymphs!" Starkey stuttered, "naked beautiful sensual nymphs!"

"Ain't there mate." assured Mullins, glancing back to be sure himself.

"But... but!" Starkey complained, and soon discovered that the illusion was gone.

Still naïve to the danger, they still continued through the garden at a slow pace. And slowly they were becoming less aware of each other and more aware of their own minds illusions. There was no fighting it, because no one knew what was happening.

Smee's mind had already wandered far into an illusion and he started to trail behind. Smee drew his sword and swatted it around, "Now you swabbys, this ship had better be ship shape by the time the captain get back."

With out a second thought, Smee found himself on the Jolly Roger and not in a strange garden. Everyone was their in his illusion, alive and well. Mason, Jukes and Mullins were stringing up the main sail. Starkey and Cookson were swabbing the deck. He watched them with a pleased grin as the saluted him, "Aye, aye sir!"

"Now this be the kind of ship a Pirate Captain could be affronted of."

Hook heard Smee rambling and turned to see what Smee was going on about only to find the bosun missing.

"Smee? Where the blazes are you?" Hook yelled not aware that an illusion was taking over his mind too. He turned around several times to see that all of his crew had mysteriously vanished and that his captive was gone as well. "What treachery has befallen me? You scurvy blighted scoundrels. Show yourselves!"

James cursed his crew and that devil-girl, until he discovered himself standing in front of a hearth. His anger vanished into fear as he saw his surroundings, and he immediately recognized them.

"Lucifer it can't be." he gasped, tracing a painting above the hearth. Movement alerted him towards the kitchen and he carefully neared the entrance.

Slowly stepping in, he inquired, "Mommy?"

Flowers faded and trees appeared for Alf Mason as he hit his knees to the ground. For a moment he felt exhausted, then he was simply confused by his own fantasy. Mason opened his eyes on the edge of a meadow and a horse rider approached him. The closer the rider approached, the more astounded he became and softly inquired, "Lara?"

The maiden in question was about twenty years of age, with long brown hair and a bright smile.

"What's the matter?" she laughed.

"You're. .. you've not aged a bit since I last saw you." he spread his arms apart in bewilderment.

"What do you mean, where did you go?" she inquired, genuinely confused by his statement. Uncertainty followed as Mason searched for an answer to such an obvious question. He couldn't get past the strange fact that this young woman he'd know so long ago, looked the same and so completely out of place.

"I... I set sail with the Jolly Roger. We got lost in... I mean lost at sea for years."

"Sounds like a wonderful daydream."

"A dream? Aye lassie, it was nothing more than a dream." he happily smiled at the young woman who laughed back gaily.

One by one, the pirates fell to the bed of flowers. Their beautiful scent had entranced everyone and put them into a deep dream. For Mullin's the room morphed into a port side city, the sea always near to his heart. The sun was warm and high in the sky, it must have been noon now. He heard shrill laughter in the distance, which startled him at first, than warmed his heart.

His mission forgotten, he followed the sound to see three little girls playing hopscotch in the street and chanting out playful rhymes. Politely removing his hat, Mullins approached the young girls when suddenly a dog started to bark at him. He looked at the black dog, not startled but perplexed for it looked familiar somehow.

Mullins ignored the dog and approached the girls, one who looked at him most delighted and squealed, "Papa!"

She ran into his arms and he welcomed her lovingly. "You're home! You're home! Did you get me anything."

"We're you good, did ya mind yer mother?" he asked setting her on her own feet.

"Of course I was. I helped with the dishes and the laundry and I kept my room clean too. I've been a perfectly mannered little girl." She smiled brightly to butter him up further.

"Close your eyes then." he instructed her and she did so. Suddenly a new figure approached, from the doorway of a nearby house. She held a spoon in her crossed arms and looked coyly at him, "Robert, you're spoiling her."

"Aye, but that's what fathers are best at doing."

"No, that's what her grandfather is best at doing. Between the two of you... I just don't know." she turned for a moment than remembered, "Oh by the way young Jukes stopped by earlier today, he-"

"Jukes?" Mullins repeated, almost confused by the name. The same black hound appeared next to him again, barking madly at him.

"Robert?" the woman asked him and she suddenly became unfamiliar too. The dog continued to bark and Mullins shock his head, "This ain't supposed to be here. You're not real."

She looked perplexed at his words and the dog began to pull at his pants, tugging them off.

"Stop that!" he scolded the dog and again he yelled, his eyes snapping awake and Mullins found himself back in the garden. Menkaura stopped, seeing the pirate was awake and leapt to lick his cheek happily.

"Off! Off a me ya great beast." Mullins laughed shoving the dog away. He now saw that all of his shipmates were lay on the ground, unconscious. They'd all been cast under a spell, except for Mau who watched the Captain struggle in his own fantasy. Her body and expression were devoid of emotion as she patiently watched her victim. This was his demon, this was the image that Mullins could not convey into anyone else's eyes. If it wasn't for the anger rising up in Mullins blood, he would have let her do as she pleased to Hook.

"Blast it again!" Mullins shouted leaping up, ready to rush the cat-demon, "You're trying to kill the lot of us!"

His fierce presentation didn't affect her as she glanced from him then down at the traitorous pup who'd released him from the spell. Menkaura responded with a disgusted snarl, expressing how devious he felt she was.

"Maybe," Mau agreed to words only heard between them. Her attitude changed in empathy, startling Mullins, "If you truly mean to do what you came here to do, than wake your friends up quickly. You've almost reached your goal Mr. Mullins and you really can save Billy."Hearing this, Menkaura leaped in to action, licking the side of Starkey's ear, trying to arouse him next. Starkey moaned, swatting the dog away, "My dear lady..." he chuckled then slowly opened an eye. Quickly his eyes were closed again as the dog breathed its foul slobbering breath on him.

"Bugger off." Starkey swatted him away, groaning from being so rudely awakened. "Good lord you've got dead dog breath... go breath on Smee!"

Sighing heavily and in much disapointment, Mau kicked Hook in the side. He stirred just slightly, so she kicked him again shouting, "Wake up!"

It worked and he started, slashing about blindly and demanding to know what was occurring. Mau backed away, but before she could say anything, Mullins answered, "Twas a spell sir, just a sleep spell. She warned ya sir."

The pirate and cat shared a glance, his of knowing and hers of surprise as he lied on her behalf. Certainly Mullins was angry enough to tell the Captain everything, not that it mattered that much to her.

"Well than if your all awake I'd suggest you stop smelling the roses and get a move on!" Hook demanded yanking Mau with him.

"Yes, this way," she unsurely said, a shameful feeling crawling up her throat.

The garden transformed into an empty room in which Mau announced, "This is the last test."

The only decoration in this room was the gateway covered in vines and other forms of plant life. Beyond those doors was a chamber, a sacred place of life and death. Hook's excitement grew as he rushed towards the door, cutlass drawn and hook bared. He'd released Mau, one of the many mistakes he had made and had yet to make.

In reaction to their presence, the room shifted and vines sprouted up from the ground to swiftly barracade the door. No weed would delay Hook's ambitions now and he steadily began to chop away at the vines. However they continued to grow from the ground and twist into a huge tree. In an instant the pirates were ensnared and lifted into the air by entangling branches.

"Brimestone and gaul!" Hook howls, "I've had enough of this foolishness!"

Naturally the protective plant did not listen or care as it wrapped the pirates up in it's limbs and worked to strangle the life from them. The two guardians watched for a moment before the vines abruptly chose to lash out at them as well. With no time to react, Mau was torn from her feet, but Menkaura dodged the snares and sounded madly at the tree.

"They're possessed!" Mullins cried.

"I'll not be stopped like this! I've come too far!" Hook vowed still slashing and hacking.

"Captain!" Smee whimpered, being dangled upside down.

"Miserable toothpicks! Yeah ya heard me right! I'll cute ya all down to size!" Mason threatened, ripping the plant away.

"What do you suggest now pet?" Hook implored their guide, "Young Jukes is waiting."

Mau was panicked, she realized that she was now a part of this journey. The temple was no longer protecting itself against pirates, but disloyal guardians too. Mau didn't understand, she didn't comprehend that she had lead them past all the securities. Even if she did know, she would probably deny it until her last breath. had to take them rest of the way now.

"We're being tested!" she explained, "He wants to know why we have come!"

"He who?" Starkey choked.

"Lord Osiris! He's judging us! We must justify to him why you've come!"

"Very well..." Hook began but Mullins quickly cut him off to answer, "We've come to claim our shipmate who's been unjustly taken from us!"

They didn't have to wait long to get an answer, and it was obvious that it was unacceptable.

A scream escaped Starkey as he felt his bones crack under the squeezing pressure. Mau's eyes widened and her pupils thinned as she knew that she had to do something, "Lord Osiris! An innocence has been-"

Mau tried to bargain but the branches grew around her lips in anger. Everyone was flung further apart from each other. Menkaura shouted at the plant and it swatted him away like an irritating bug.

"I don't think they care to listen!" Mason yelled. Not mired by the deadly tree, the Menkaura tried again, scaling the tree towards the Captain. With one stealthy move, he retrieved the one thing he knew would help, Mau's charms.

Slashing the bark away from her mouth, Mau pleaded, "I beg you grant us passage! I- ahhhhhhhhh!"

She screamed as she was whipped against a wall. Even her truthful words do not appease the god Osiris. Her faithful hound finally reaches her, throwing the bag to the cat-girl. She reaches for another charm, to cheat her way through the challenges of the temple.

"Khephir, as I am passed through the challenge of death you silence my honest heart and deceitful tongue that beg to reveal myself. Help me now to find the words to satisfy my judge." she slammed the charm of a scarab into the ground and it brightly flashed, swallowing the base of the tree. The tree exploded in fire, then magically vanished, releasing the prisoners.

Magic flowed throughout the room and changed its appearance. The final door was revealed before them and the doors opened to welcome those worthy of its contents.

"There you have it captain," Mau weakly pushed herself up again, Menkaura helping to steady her. "I can go no further and neither can any of you. Only the captain is allowed in the room, its his prize, he must earn it."

All of the pirates approached the entrance, peering in at the vast chamber. It seemed to be the inside of the upturned pyramid, which posed into an escapable pit if one fell in. Inside they could see a pool of souls, that cried and moaned a frightful dim sound. Light skipped and bounced against the walls as fairy sized specks of light danced about the room.

At the opposite end lay platform and alter covered in various treasures.

A single path, surrounded by randomly placed post was the only way across to the treasure. The goal that glittered and sparked in Hooks eyes as he greedily viewed it.

While the gold and glitter entrapped the Captain, the skipping and playful lights caught the pirates eyes. Mullins watched a vivid green spark dance around, and suddenly his heart believed.

"Billy," the pirate reached towards the light, nearly tumbling into the pit if not for Mau and Menkaura pulling him back. She offered him a bright smile as he gazed back in confusion. Then she used herreal magic to signal out the one soul they sought.

Hearing her silent call, the single light joined her in her hands and she carefully cupped them. When she opened her hands back up, a small box sat in its place and she handed it to Mullins.

"You can give Billy his life back now." she kindly smiled, leaving them speechless. Despite that, Mullins tried to thank her, but he didn't know how, it was all too confusing. Pulling on his pants leg, Menkaura pulled him away, Starkey and Mason joining him.

All that was left was Hook with his daft Bosun, and Mau instructed him, "If you want the power of the gods, to be protected from death, than your future is through those doors."

"What am I looking for?" Hook asked searching for something material to give him this magic. There was so much at the other end, surrounding a statue of the god Anubis. Mau knew that the captain would never grasp where the magic came from so she satisfied his answer with words she imagined he'd want, "Take anything and the magic will be yours." James Hook eyed his goal and shoved the girl aside, "Step aside wench."

Hook started on the slim pathway, noting the dozens of randomly placed post scattered about the room. The flat was barely big enough for a grown man to place *one* foot on. But this was no time to stand around, this was a time to act quickly.

He started to run down the path when abruptly the bridge began to crumble and decay like ancient papyrus. Girlish excitement grew on Mau's face as she thought for certain that he'd tumble helpless in.

Hook yelped as he was forced to leap onto the nearest pillar to prevent descending into the pit. Then with surprising agility and balance the captain hop scotched from one pillar to the next, and closing in on the alter.

The guardian's convictions didn't change the nearer he got to his goal. Smee had covered his eyes a long time ago, sure that his Captain was a goner.

"Oh, we've got to do something!" Smee beseeched the girl most urgently, watching his Captain struggle across.

"Well, I don't know Mr. Smee, he just might make it," she cynically told him not taking her eyes off the devilish man, "Then again, he might die."

Suddenly a spirit's hand shot up and pulled at the Captain's leg. Hook was violently forced down, but he grabbed onto the post for dear life.

"Begora!" Smee cried out, and Mau eagerly hissed, "Yes!"

Hook drew his cutlass, cursed and started to defend himself, struggling to pull himself back up.

"Back! Hold! Desist you're moaning wails! Ye'll not drag me under this day! Or any other day again!" he howled, and managed to keep back the damned souls long enough to right himself. Hook was more determined than ever, so close to immortality, he couldn't fail now.

He leapt and was five more jumps away, four more, now three more. This time Mau hissed in anger, the dastard was going to make it. He couldn't make it, it was impossible, no man could ever make it this far, past all the traps. She must have forgotten that the traps would have worked in any ordinary circumstance.

Smee's caterwauling caught her attention again, "Are ye mad wench! The Captain gonna be seeing Davey Jones any second now! Do something! I know ye can!"

Mau shot a vacant glance at the bosun, proof that she had no concern for the old man. Finally it occurred to Smee, "You're just gonna let him die? You planned this the whole time. Captain! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Smee stupidly tried to enter the chamber, and naturally, Mau couldn't allow this to happen. The back of her hand forcefully smacked into his face and knocked him a few feet away from the door.

She quickly leaned in towards the chamber to see that Hook was only one step away from the treasure.

"Hondo! Khalid!" she summoned the two tan hounds, "Kill him!"

Hook gasped as the dogs came rushing at him from the sides, gracefully leaping across the pillars. Quickly he leapt onto the solid platform that housed the throne. His immortality was right there, and so was Hondo, who knocked the great man back towards the pit. Hook didn't fall, so Khalid took hold of his ankle. The statue was just in front of the man, a belt was around it's waist and maybe he could just reach it.

The hounds reacted quickly to the threat and leaping back onto the alter, Hondo kicked off and sent all of his weight into the pirate. There was nothing he could do now.

"Mommy!" Hook's voice echoed out as he fell backwards into the pit. The hounds moved out of the way, Mau grinned and quickly closed the doors to the chamber. When she turned, all of the pirates were watching her.

"Captain," Smee groaned and came to his senses, "Captain Hook sir! Captain!" He started to head towards the door, but not before Robert Mullin's knocked him out with one angry fist. Mullins caught the bosun, handing him over to Mason. Mau blinked once, a calm surprise at what the men were doing. She breathed in to speak, only to have Mullins speak first, "We have a shipmate to get back to."

"We'll take you back then." Mau nodded, walking them out the way they came.

The lost souls in the chamber, still whined and lamented. The apparitions swam endlessly in eternal torment and wait. Perhaps though, their cries were not of sorrow, but of another emotion, who can say what. To the side of the alter, the two hounds rested. Hondo licked a wound above his paw, while Khalid comforted him. It seemed like everything was as it should be until a clang echoed against the walls. Their heads snapped to attention at the sound repeating itself in an even rhythm.

Another clang, and suddenly a hand reached out from within the pit. The dogs did not make a sound, but waited and watched.

End Playing God.


End file.
